Maybe It's You
by Princess Kitana
Summary: BulmaVegeta songfic. Done in Vegeta's perspective. Explains why he acted the way he did in Save Me. All songs done by KAI. Read and Review
1. It Might Be You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thought'  
  
Lyrics  
  
Maybe It's You  
  
It Might Be You  
  
Time...  
  
I've been passing time watching trains go by,  
  
All of my life...  
  
Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly  
  
Wishing there would be  
  
Someone waiting home for me...  
  
'Stop thinking about her!!' Vegeta's mind yelled. He was in the GR room training. He began to punch and kick the air in anger, he needed to get his mind off of her. What was it about her that made him think about her? Was it those long shapely legs? Her smooth skin, that just begged to be caressed? Her aqua blue hair, that was aching to be touched? Her lavender sent? Her round supple...'ENOUGH!!!' his mind cried out.  
  
He really needed to stop thinking about her "Blasted heat making me think this way" was it really the heat or was it...? NO, it could never be that, it was the heat, nothing else, just the heat. He kept telling himself that it was just the heat. He would stay in here until the whole ordeal was over, he would never step foot into that house until it was over.  
  
"FUCK!!" the GR fucking broke. He didn't want to go to her right now, since he was in heat. He wouldn't act like himself, he'd act nice. Nice. The Saiyan Prince nice. Never. So he'd stay away from her. So how'd he get the fucking machine fixed.  
  
'I'll ask her father. Where is he?' he exited the GR and started walking around the whole household, looking for the bastard. Where the hell could he be? He searched everywhere, he was no were to be found.  
  
Then he smelt it, that lavender sent, making him purr unconsciously. 'Fuck! Need to leave! Need to get away!' His mind screamed. He turned around to go away but there she was right in front of him. What she was wearing wasn't helping him either. A tight black leather mini-skirt, a tight blue tank top, that showed the curves just to his liking. Her aqua blue hair was dun up in a messy bun. He felt like ripping all of her clothes off and taking her right there and then, but he fought off that urge. He did still have his pride, he would never force himself onto a woman who didn't want him.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" she yelled at him, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
He gulped. He knew anything that came out of his mouth would come out nicely. He hated being in heat. Being nice wasn't his forte. He let out a deep breath. "The GR is broken, fix it." he didn't demand she fix it, he didn't yell it, he just said it in a soft low tone. Not wanting to be there any longer, he walked away. Letting her ponder on why he was nice.  
  
Something's telling me it might be you  
  
It's telling me it might be you...  
  
All of my life...  
  
Looking back as lovers go walking past...  
  
All of my life...  
  
Wondering how they met and what makes it last  
  
If I found the place  
  
Would I recognize the face?  
  
He was pacing in his bedroom, the fucking GR wasn't fixed yet. He needed to let something out and the first option wasn't an option. Blasted women! Blasted machine for breaking on me! He grunted. He really loathed being in heat.  
  
He heard the door to his room start to open and his Saiyan nose picked up the sent of lavender. It was the woman. For Kami's sake she better have the GR fixed.  
  
"Well?" he tried to make that come out in a rough, mean, but it didn't.  
  
"It's fixed..." he didn't let her finish, he flew out of the room, most likely, he looked like a blur to her. He needed to get out of there a.s.a.p. being there any longer, he might've done something he or she didn't want.  
  
Something's telling me it might be you  
  
It's telling me it might be you...  
  
All of my life...  
  
One week and the heat would be over. Only one week. He just needed to avoid her for one week. He could do that. If the GR broke, he'd go to her father. If he needed food, he'd go to her mother. Good plan. Then when it's all over, he'll go back to his old Saiyan self. Just one week, he could make it, one week.  
  
He heard a knock on the door. He grunted. Who would dare interrupt his training? He turned off the machine and unlocked the door, before he even saw who it was, he knew who it was, he smelt her sent, her damn lavender sent.  
  
"What is it woman?" he asked nicely, in a soft tone, which thru Bulma for a loop, he was nice.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm going to work, you have the place to yourself. So if the GR breaks, no one will be here to fix it"  
  
"Yeah, fine, leave" he tried to make all that cruel and hurtful and tried to make it sound like he was mad but it all came out nice, again.  
  
So many quiet walks to take  
  
So many dreams to wake  
  
And we've so much love to make  
  
I think we're gonna need some time  
  
Maybe all we need is time...  
  
And it's telling me it might be you  
  
All of my life...  
  
I've been saving love songs and lullabies  
  
And there's so much more  
  
No one's ever heard before...  
  
Everyone was home, except the woman. Most likely with that human weakling of hers. He growled inwardly. She could have a Saiyan Prince but she rather have that weakling human. He was stronger, better looking, everything. 'Stop this!' he yelled mentally. He didn't like the way he was thinking, just one more week, one week.  
  
It was late, he was getting tired. He needed sleep if he wanted to get up early and avoid everyone especially that woman. He exited the GR room and entered the household. He walked upstairs but stopped short of Bulma's room, he saw her crying. Seeing her like that made him feel pain, anger, hurt all over. He could feel her pain, he felt everything she did. But why?  
  
No! It couldn't be that. There's no way. They weren't even the same species. No way they could be. The Saiyan Prince does not...He will not be...How is that possible? He can't be. He looked at her and there was a pain in his heart. It was confirming.  
  
He was bonded.  
  
Something's telling me it might be you  
  
Yeah, something's telling me it must be you  
  
And I'm feeling it'll just be you  
  
All of my life...(3x's)  
  
Maybe it's you...  
  
Maybe it's you...  
  
I've been waiting for all of my life 


	2. The One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thought'  
  
Lyrics  
  
Maybe It's You  
  
The One  
  
Oh, oh...oh...oh, baby...  
  
Another tear, another waterfall  
  
Another promise break  
  
Another man doing you wrong again  
  
I'll watch him walk away  
  
I've seen the way you gave your heart to him  
  
How you completely love  
  
I need to fine a way to let you know  
  
I'll never give you up  
  
He began pacing outside of her bedroom door. Bonded. He was bonded. How is that even possible? He grabbed at his heart, then looked at her. She was in a lot of pain, he could feel it.  
  
He growled inwardly, still pacing. He thought certain measures were taken on Vegetasi that this would never ever happen. Damn scientist and doctors, did nothing. He was bonded, stuck was more like it. He knew she would never feel the same way he did about her. She probably, most likely thought of him as a cold blooded murderer, the guy who killed her baka boyfriend  
  
He was so lost in thought, that he didn't even notice her until she bumped right into him. He felt her arms wrap around his waist pushing her body against his, her face buried into his shoulder and she let it all out. She began to cry into his shoulder.  
  
I've seen the rain and all the damage done  
  
And I won't let you down  
  
Will let the tears (will let the tears)  
  
Turn into tenderness  
  
And turn your heart around  
  
Baby tonight (baby tonight)  
  
I'll take the time (I'll take the time)  
  
To bring a smile back to your face (I will bring a smile)  
  
Holding you close (holding you close)  
  
I'll let you know (I'll let you know)  
  
Heaven's just a whisper away  
  
Oh, baby...  
  
Vegeta held his hands at his sides, he did nothing, absolutely nothing. He looked down at the woman beneath him. Wondering what could make her feel this bad? Was it that weakling human of hers? Whatever he did, he'd kill him?  
  
What was he talking about? This wasn't him, it was this bond, that for some reason, just happened. He looked down at her again, still crying. He needed to leave, he was still in heat and this wasn't helping any.  
  
I am the one you're waiting for (I am the one)  
  
My love is strong enough (oh yeah)  
  
I am the one you're waiting for  
  
I dedicate my love (only to you...oh, oh, baby)  
  
"Woman?" he said in a soft tone, trying to get her attention.  
  
Silence.  
  
May she didn't hear him. So he'd try again.  
  
"Woman?" in the same tone he did before.  
  
"Sorry, Vegeta, I wasn't paying attention to were I was going or what was happening" he expected her to let go but much to his surprise she didn't, she stayed. She never let go of him.  
  
This wasn't helping at all. He could smell her sent, she smelt so wonderful. He had to fight the urge not to take her right there and then.  
  
"Let go" he asked nicely, he could've easily pulled her off of him but he didn't. He made it completely up to her. He wanted for her to let go, she didn't.  
  
"I...I...I can't. Just let me stay. I feel safe as weird as that sounds" she chuckled lightly.  
  
He made her feel safe. How? Why? Safe? This was really getting to him. This bond was getting to him. He needed her off of him, right know. He tried to move so that he could move away from her, but his body wasn't listening. It would do nothing. He only hoped she'd go away.  
  
Now is the time (now is the time)  
  
I've got to try (I've got to try)  
  
To show that I've become so sure (I've become so sure)  
  
Even for me (even for me)  
  
And I will be  
  
Everything you need and more  
  
Oh, baby, baby, baby  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea" he said not really waiting her to let go. He'd never admit this but he actually liked her being with him. For some odd reason he felt complete, he didn't care about beating Kakarotto or becoming Ssj. He was only in the moment.  
  
"Please just let me stay. I need someone to help me see this thru"  
  
He smiled although she didn't see. She wanted him to stay but he couldn't, he shouldn't stay, he was still and heat and not to mention bonded to her. He let out a deep sigh "Fine" he gave in.  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
You'll see that you're meant to be mine  
  
And when your world is coming undone  
  
I'll being the joy and the spring and the love  
  
Baby, I am the one...oh...  
  
I am the one you're waiting for  
  
My love is strong enough  
  
I am the one you're waiting for  
  
I dedicate my love to you  
  
I am the one you're waiting for  
  
I dedicate my love  
  
Don't you know...baby...  
  
I am the one... 


	3. Say You'll Stay

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thought'  
  
Lyrics  
  
telepathy  
  
Maybe It's You  
  
Say You'll Stay  
  
Tonight, we're all alone tonight  
  
There's never been a moment  
  
That trembles like tonight  
  
I read your eyes tonight  
  
I see a love I've always know  
  
From another time  
  
That once again is mine  
  
It seemed like his arms have grown minds of there own as they wrapped around Bulma's waist pulling her closer to him. He was comforting her, trying to make her feel better. That was thing about being bonded, you had to care for you mate. Something he's never known, it was beaten out of him at a young age. Was it possible that he could love her, the way she deserved? He growled inwardly, so as not for her to hear, but why? Why did it matter that she would hear him growl? This damn bond was driving him nuts. He hated the factors that came with it. The loving, the caring, the protecting. It all wasn't worth it, that's why he tried not to become bonded in the first place.  
  
"Vegeta, thank you" Bulma said softly into his shoulder.  
  
She was thanking him, why? What did he do? He was just holding her, something he shouldn't be doing, being in heat and bonded for that fact wasn't helping any. He just wanted to scoop her in his arms and just have her, right here, right know. She really shouldn't be thanking him.  
  
He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything. They just stayed liked that for a while. Oddly enough he felt complete. Why? Could it be the bond that was making him feel the way he feels? It had to be the bond, he would never ever really feel like this. All he should really care about is beating Kakarotto and becoming Ssj.  
  
Say you'll stay  
  
Say your sure  
  
Say my heart was made for yours  
  
Let our love lead the way  
  
Say you'll stay (say you'll stay)  
  
He needed to leave her. Being this close and not close was driving him nuts. He knew if he stayed any longer, he'd do something that both he and she wouldn't want.  
  
"I need to train," he told her. He wanted her to let go, but in reality he really didn't, he loved the way she smelt, that lavender sent was intoxicating. And their chests pressed together, he just wanted to stay like this forever, he didn't care about anything else. Surprisingly, she held him tighter. She didn't want him to leave, was it possible that she felt...No there was no way, he's a cold blooded murderer, what is it that he could possibly offer her. 'What the hell was that?' he mentally asked himself. He really needed to leave, get as far as away from her as possible.  
  
He grabbed her arms from his waist and pulled them off gently. He held her wrist in front of her, "I need to train" He let go of her wrist and made his way downstairs, so he could go outside to the GR room and train more.  
  
He was already in the GR room training, but he wasn't really into it, he felt different. He felt an emptiness within him without her near him. He felt complete within her arms, happy, content, the world went away, so did his problems, everything was just in the moment when they held each other. What was it about her that made her appealing? That made him feel better? That made him feel like that was all that mattered? What was it?  
  
Tonight I've waited for tonight  
  
I waited all my life  
  
To be where we are  
  
With you in my arms  
  
I can't believe  
  
How you shine  
  
Is this moment really mine?  
  
Could you love like I love you?  
  
Say you can and  
  
Say you do  
  
Days past since that encounter, a week to be exactly. The heat was over but not the bond, that he didn't know how it worked. He tried going back to his old self but he couldn't, not with her. Because of this bond, he'd be nice to her and only her. Nice? He'd be nice, he hated this. Maybe if he stayed away from her long enough the bond would be broken. What he didn't know was that bonds are forever and that they can't be broken. He only knew a few things about Saiyan Bonds and that was that you'd be nice to your mate, well not completely nice but nice enough. That you'd protector your mate even with your own life. Protection? If that matter came up, would he die for her? Could he?  
  
He was training in the GR room all day, he needed to avoid her as much as possible. But the bond, what about the bond? Should he tell her about it? See what she thinks? Was it possible that she felt the same? All these questions were driving him crazy. He grunted and left the GR.  
  
Say you'll stay  
  
By my side  
  
Say its more than just tonight  
  
Say You'll know  
  
Whenever let you are the wind and  
  
I'll never walk away  
  
He was just going to eat. He went into the kitchen and it was like she was taunting him, her sent was all over the kitchen. He growled. "Damn, woman!" he yelled to himself. He was going to talk to her about the bond they had, he had to do it, or else he'd go nuts (BTW, no pun intended). If she didn't want it or feel the way he did, then...he didn't know how he'd react if she didn't want this, he'd probably die or kill everyone on this mud ball of a planet.  
  
He started to make his way to Bulma's bedroom. He opened the door to see her standing outside on her balcony of her room, she had no idea he was here. He looked at her, she was still in her pj's, a light blue tank top and dark blue plaid pajama pants. Her body was so inviting, the way she looked, was already driving him crazy.  
  
"Woman?"  
  
His voice must've startled her, that she jumped and fell off the railing. In less than a second he zanzokened and appeared right under her. He scooped her up in his arms, saving her. He felt her arms go around his neck, she started pulling herself closer to him, burring her face in his shoulder. He loved the way she felt against him, that he didn't want to land, he just wanted to stay like this.  
  
Say you'll stay forever in my arms  
  
And whenever tears are falling girl  
  
I'll kiss them all away ( I will kiss them all away)  
  
So if you wanna be my lady  
  
Say you'll stay  
  
He landed them on the balcony.  
  
"Let go" he demanded in a low tone.  
  
She did nothing. She just held on, even when he let go of her. She just planted her feet on the floor, but never letting go of Vegeta.  
  
"Just stay" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"That wouldn't be a good idea, woman" He grabbed her wrists and gently pushed her away from him. Today wouldn't be a good idea to tell her about the bond I have with her, she did just almost did lose her life, so he just used an old excuse "The GR is broken again, fix it" he demanded and started to walk away from her.  
  
He felt her grab his arm, he stopped "Vegeta, please just stay. I feel safe with you. I just need someone to help me with the pain. Please," he never moved from his position, he just had his back to her because looking at her would...  
  
He turned, her cerulean depths looking into his. He put his thumb on her chin, lifting it so their eyes were meeting each other. He saw her lick her lips, he wasn't sure if she really meant to do it or if she did it unconsciously, he didn't really care. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
He never broke the kiss, as he led them into her bedroom.  
  
"Vegeta, what are we doing?" she asked between kisses.  
  
"Something that should've happen a long ago" he replied.  
  
I need to know  
  
Are you real?  
  
Do you feel the way I feel?  
  
Could you love?  
  
Like I love you  
  
Say you can and  
  
Say you do  
  
Vegeta felt a hand run thru his unruly black hair and kissing his forehead. He started to wake up. His eyes slowly opened, to see the most beautiful cerulean eyes looking into his.  
  
"What is it, woman?" he asked.  
  
"Thank you" she said kissing him sincerely.  
  
"For what?" Thank you for what? Was this nothing to her? Was it just a good fuck? What was it?  
  
"For saving me" she kissed him again "I love you"  
  
He calmed down, it meant something to her. He smiled, I love you, too  
  
"What was that? I just heard you in my head."  
  
"We're mentally linked. And if you tell anyone that I said that..."  
  
"Yeah, I know" she cut him off, "Will you stay with me, now?"  
  
"Yeah I will, we're bonded, you're mine forever and I'll stay with you forever"  
  
Say you'll stay  
  
Say your sure  
  
Say my heart was made for yours  
  
Let our love lead the way  
  
Say you'll stay (say you'll stay)  
  
Say you'll stay  
  
Stay...  
  
AN: This is the end of this songfic. ;; 


End file.
